


Paper Daisies

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Natasha, Bisexual Female Character, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Steve Rogers Feels, Tags May Change, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, Wedding Planning, Weddings, florist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was distraught when his mother passed away and won't let the daunting shadow of the bank trying to foreclose on the family floral shop bring him down further. Especially when a world renowned wedding planner is in town and he might be the only chance Steve has to save the one thing that he has left of the mother he loved. </p><p>Tony Stark is in New York for yet another A-Lister wedding when he finds himself with a persistent but admittedly hot florist trailing him through central park, begging for a chance to save his flower shop. Should he really give him a chance when this wedding could make or break his career as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a write as I go kinda fic so updates may be unpredictable. (but i have no life so they'll probably still be pretty frequent) comments feed my ego and make me turn them out quicker though....

“Ugh, Natasha, you know you could have just done this yourself you know. Did you have hire him? And why did you have to drag me into it?” Clint groaned. 

“Because neither me nor Pepper has the time to plan the wedding ourselves. You know that. Besides, pepper had been dreaming of this forever. It needs to be perfect and since she’s at a conference in Miami you’re stuck with being her voice today.” Natasha was very clear on her opinion of Tony Stark, world renowned wedding planner, but she wasn't about to spoil her bride’s good mood. With the New York government just passing the bill on gay marriage Pepper and Natasha could finally get married after five years of being together and two more of being engaged. 

Tony Stark was only in New York for six months. Apparently that was what made his weddings so coveted; he only stayed in a city for six months before moving on to the next one. Some people even flew out just to get him as their wedding planner.

“I still refuse to play nice. You know he actually tried to get me to do autumn colors on a girl who was clearly a winter,” Clint groaned as they climbed the steps to the front door of Stark. Clint was a makeup artist that worked on the set of some of some Natasha’s action movies. They had been friends for a long time, in fact Clint Barton was credited with discovering the famous Natasha Romanov. 

“Shut up Barton, I know your butthurt over a little eye shadow but get over it. Besides, the press has been breathing down our necks since they found out I was getting married. You’d think the country had never seen a lesbian wedding before. If it’s not perfect we’re going to get a lot of flack,” Natasha pressed the buzzer a little too firmly. 

“You don’t have to let them in the wedding you know. It’s none of their business,” Clint shuffled his feet and wrapped his purple scarf tighter around his neck. 

Natasha sighed, “Believe I would keep quiet if I could; hell, I still think i’d rather elope. But Pepper has it set in her heart on making press pay to get in so that she can donate to that intercity art project or whatever.” 

“Another charity? Doesn't she already donate enough?” Clint looked a bit astonished. Pepper had been on a charity kick as of late, donating to anyone that batted their eyelashes. Natasha didn't say anything; she figured that if she was the CEO of a multi-million dollar corporation than she would probably do some giving back too. It’s not like she didn't give back occasionally, she just wasn't as inclined as her fiance. 

“Well it makes her happy so that’s all matters,” Natasha shrugged. 

Clint smirked and made cracked his arms in a whipping gesture. Natasha smacked him over the head just as the door opened and a small, curly-haired man with glasses opened the door.

He cocked one brow in amusement as Clint attempted to straighten himself out. He turned his gaze toward Natasha, “Miss Romanov, please come in out of the cold.” 

The man moved to the side so that the two of them could finally take shelter from the chilly fall air.   
The man closed the large french door and gestured for them to take a seat on one of the large french couches. In fact, looking around Natasha noticed the entire lobby was decorated in 1800’s french decor. She felt like scoffing. 

“Mr. Stark is just finishing up with another Client then he’ll be right with you,” the man smiled as Clint dropped unceremoniously onto the sofa.

Natasha glared at him for his uncouth manners then smiled at the man, “Thank you Mr....” 

The man smiled, “My apologies, I’m Dr. Bruce Banner, Mr. Stark's assistant.” 

Natasha nodded, “Thank you Dr. Banner.”

Dr Banner shook his head, “Please, feel free to call me Bruce.” 

Natasha nodded but sat down instead of saying anything more. 

Bruce moved to walk out of the room and up a flight of spiraling stairs behind the receptionist’s desk. Presumably to get Tony Stark. 

Natasha smirked as she watched Clint’s eyes trail after him, “You hot for the Doctor Barton?” 

Clint stuck out his tongue, “A man can look at another man and not have it be gay you know!”

Natasha laughed, “You’re so gay.” 

Clint scoffed, “I’m metrosexual, now shut up.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Sure thing Barton.”

Bruce came down the stairs a minute or so later with a young couple trailing behind him. The woman looked like she was going to strangle someone and the man had tears rolling down his face. “I’m so sorry, I hope you two have a wonderful day,” Bruce gave them a sympathetic smile as he ushered them out the door.

With a face that was somewhat horrified he turned around and smiled brightly at Clint and Natasha, “Mr. Stark will see you now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha puts her foot down and Bruce 'hulks out'.

Natasha raised her brow as the two of them entered the office. It was vastly different from the rest of the building. It was still decorated in french decor, but the difference was a startling amount of clutter strewn about. There were several clipboards and easels with pins and lace and flower pictures littering the desk and wall and floor. The curtains on the window were drawn shut and the only light was a large ornate chandelier hanging in the middle of the room with a number of different fabrics hanging from it as well. 

“Um, Mr. Stark?” Natasha looked around at the mess, trying to pick out where the man could possibly be in all the chaos that was this office. 

“Oh! Ms. Romanov!” A head poked itself up out of a pile of fabrics that had been laying in the corner of the room. “Have a seat! I was just looking for the hot-rod-red that one of my other clients had their hearts set on.” 

Natasha looked over at Clint who had a stupid grin on his face, “Shut up Barton.”

Clint held his hands up in defense, “I didn't say anything. Look, when I was in London last year he was just like this. I know he seems like a total ass - which he is- but he’s actually great at what he does.” 

Natasha wasn't so convinced but she and Clint each took a seat on one of the plush chairs in front of the barely visible desk. 

Tony Stark emerged from the fabric pile a minute later with a red bolt of satin and a ruffled appearance, “Sorry about that.” He straightened out his Armani suit and ran a hand through his hair before plopping down on his seat on the other side of his desk. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Romanov. I’m Tony Stark, but you already knew that,” He stuck his hand out to shake. 

“Um, nice to meet you as well,” Natasha shook his head and contemplated wiping hers off on the seat; he had rather sticky hands for some odd reason.

He held his hand out for Clint next, “Barton.”

“Stark,” The tension was high but Natasha cleared her throat. 

“Alright Stark let’s cut to the chase. Your office is disgusting, your manners so far have been abhorrent, and I’m not even sure I want to know what you said to the couple before us. I don’t like you, I have severe doubts about you abilities as a wedding planner, and I know that despite all your success in your field that you've never done a wedding for someone as high-profile as my fiance and me. Our wedding could make or break your career and to be honest it’s not looking good for you right now Stark. I suggest you straighten yourself out if your to be my wedding planner. Your other clients might have been fine with your unorthodox methods, but I am not.” Natasha was firm and left no room for argument.  
Clint coughed and looked at the wall, he had been on the receiving end of this woman’s fury before and he wasn't about to cross paths when it was currently directed elsewhere. 

Tony Stark looked shocked, “Well don’t sugar-coat it.”

“I’m not one to skirt around things. Don’t get me wrong Stark. I’m not a stuck up rich girl by any means, but Pepper has had her heart set on hiring you for two years now and I will not let her happiness be compromised by a wedding planner who can’t get their act together. I will book another appointment with Dr. Banner and by the time I get back I expect to be greeted properly and with the respect that is due to a Client of my stature,” Natasha stood with a firm resolve.

Tony Stark continued to give off an air of absolute confusion before he swallowed his pride and nodded, “Very well Ms. Romanov.” 

“Good day Stark. Come on Barton,” Natasha turned on her heels and walked out of the office. 

Clint turned to Tony Stark with a face that screamed ‘sorry about that’. Tony Stark responded with a face that said ‘I’m so fucked aren't I?’. Clint sighed and made his way toward the door and after Natasha. 

That was the most eventful six minutes Tony had ever had in this office, and that’s including the time he had three chihuahuas rip a hole in the crotch of his pants while he tried to put diamond collars on them. 

Tony stared down at his watch; only 11am, “I need a drink.” 

:::

“I’ll be back on Saturday at the same time. My fiance will be back by then so if you have another appointment scheduled I suggest you cancel it,” Bruce opened his mouth to say - well he wasn't sure what, but Natasha had simply left without waiting for a reply.

Clint hurried down the stairs after her, “Sorry Doctor!” He waved his hands as he rushed out the door. 

Bruce blinked once, twice, then fumed, “GOD DAMN IT TONY!” 

Bruce thudded up the steps with little to no grace and barged through the french doors leading to Tony’s pig pen. His eyes bore daggers into the man who sat on stack of wedding binders with a full glass of scotch in his hands; it wasn't the cheap kind. 

“Tony, do you have ANY IDEA how important it is you pull of the Romanov wedding? If word gets out to the press that you’re an alcoholic that can’t even pull himself together for a couple of interviews what do you think is going to happen huh? No one will want your services and then we’ll back where we started or worse!” Bruce stormed over to Tony and yanked the drink from his hands. “AND FOR GOD’S SAKE STOP DRINKING!” 

Tony growled lowly, “This is how I've always worked.” 

“And how many times have I told you to sober up and clean this place? Clients don’t want to have a PIG plan their wedding!” 

Tony scowled, “Fine! I’ll CLEAN okay?” He angrily pushed himself up off the binders and began to toss papers from his desk into the trash.

“TONY! THOSE ARE BANK STATEMENTS YOU IDIOT!” Bruce pulled the papers out of the trash, tempted to hit his idiot boss. 

They had been working this industry together for three years and nothing had changed. This sort of carelessness had them hanging on by a thread. Sure they made enough money to support themselves, more in fact. Bruce knew he was living as an upper-class citizen and he wasn't ungrateful for it, but he wasn't about to let Tony drag him back down to where he started; with a shit-ton of student loans and sitting on a welfare check.

“Just - work on the Hill wedding and I’ll clean up. Oh, and because of you Natasha Romanov is coming with her fiance on Saturday so I suggest you keep it clean. Also, that means I have to reschedule the Wilson meeting so FUCK YOU,” Bruce kicked the stupid french desk and ripped a bot of fabric from the chandelier.

Tony sighed but grabbed a binder from the stack he had been sitting on and sat on the floor, “Can you get me a -” 

“GET YOUR OWN FUCKING PEN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was super short but I decided to add Bruce hulking out because it was fun and because I could. Next chapter will probably be more from Tony's P.O.V


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah Rogers was weak as she lay on her bed.

 

Steve placed his other hand over hers, “But Ma, you can’t leave yet. What about your flowers?” 

 

Sarah smiled, “The flowers will be fine, after all, they’re resilient things.” 

 

The buzzing on the heart monitor started getting louder and louder and LOUDER BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...

 

“UGH,” Steve rolled over and slammed his hand down on the obnoxious alarm. The last thing he felt like doing today was getting up. He lay in his small apartment above ‘Sarah’s Floral Arrangements’ and stared at the ceiling. There was a small discolored patch near the right wall that should really be looked at. 

 

With a sigh he sluggishly pulled the blankets off and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He normally didn't work on Sunday- his mother always used to say that Sunday was for family and church - but he wasn't a very religious man and he didn't have any family now. Unfortunately - or not depending on one’s perspective on beauty sleep - his mother had ordered three rare jade vines from the Philippines before her passing and they were set to arrive from one of her many international greenhouse connections. 

 

Sarah’s Floral Arrangements used to be a booming business when Sarah was alive. Her flowers were ordered by hundreds of people in Brooklyn for all sorts of occasions. She had even been thinking of upgrading from the rundown store-front it was now to the newly renovated warehouse a mile closer to the Big Apple. But she got sick; really sick, really fast. 

 

It was phenomena that claimed Sarah Roger’s life at 45. After that Steve tried his best to keep the business a float for his mom, but customer’s didn't want his amateur arrangements, they wanted Sarah’s and she wasn't coming back. Customers stopped coming, the shop became unorganized, employees quit for more better work that could give them the security that Steve just couldn't. 

 

Steve sold his apartment in New York to move into the small space above the shop, he sold his television, he quit his schooling as an art student at the New York Academy of Art; he uprooted his entire life to hold on to the only thing he had left of his mother. 

 

With a yawn Steve padded across his room to the closet-sized bathroom to start his morning routine. Brush teeth, wash face, take a piss and done. He padded out into his room and folded his futon up for the day and shoved it into the corner of the room, he turned off his battery-powered alarm and threw it into his desk drawer. He rummaged through a basket of folded laundry behind his desk and slipped into a pair of old jeans and a plain white t-shirt that was a size too small for him. 

 

“Another day,” Steve locked the door to his office as he descended the creaking stairs to the flower shop that he both loved and loathed, a few papers in his hand.

 

Waiting for him by the door was the only two employees he had left, shivering in the cold and probably praying for the intense heat that Sarah’s Floral Arrangements constantly required. Steve smiled, he wasn't alone at least. 

 

“Darcy! Thor! Glad to see you both,” Steve opened the shop door to them both. 

 

“Finally! We've been out there for like ten minutes. It’s freezing!” Darcy shivered and rubbed her arms. 

 

Thor laughed, “It wasn't so bad Darcy. Back in Norway we had much colder weather than this!” 

 

Darcy scowled, “Not everyone he is from Norway.” 

 

Thor laughed and Steve smiled. He was thankful for these two. He hadn't been very close to either of them when he was an art student, he was never at the shop back then, preferring to stay in New York to draw and to study. But when Sarah passed and all the other employees left, these two stayed. They stayed because for them this wasn't just a job. They had truly liked his mother, and that meant the world to him. 

 

Of course, they were a bit useless. They could water plants, sure, but other than that they weren't too skilled in horticulture. Darcy was one of Sarah’s friends from university when she went back to school for her master’s degree in botany; obviously there was a significant age difference as Darcy was 21 now but and had been 18 when they met. 

 

Thor on the other hand was dating Darcy’s sister. He had screwed up at his family’s law firm in Norway and his father had fired him. When he needed a job Sarah had given him a chance. Since then his father had forgiven him, but Thor decided to stay in America with Jane. It wasn't exactly what he was used to - having done much greater things than watering plants- but he said he was happy where he was. Steve had no doubt that Jane Foster was a primary reason for this.

 

“Norway is a great country. You and Jane should come with me to visit my father one day. Of course Steve will be invited too!” Thor grinned as he shed his puffy red coat for the standard pink apron that they all wore while working in the shop. Most people would think that a pink apron on such an intimidating looking man might look funny, but on Thor it only made him look like overgrown puppy. 

 

Steve smiled, “Norway would be great if I could ever afford to go.” 

 

Thor frowned a little, “You know you need only ask for help Steve. I have offered many times to-”

 

“I won’t take your money Thor,” Steve sighed. Thor had offered to bail Steve out and even put him up in the old abandoned warehouse. After his father had forgiven him he decided to send checks overseas to Thor. LARGE checks; Thor was technically loaded, a prince among peasants in a way. But Steve was prideful and insisted that he could handle the cards he was delt. Thor insisted he would continue to work for free anyway.

 

“I know Steve. But I am here for you either way,” Thor slapped his hand on Steve’s neck and smiled. “So, the Jade is coming in today yes?”

 

Steve smiled and patted Thor’s massive arm, “Yeah, so I need you to take care of the Japanese Maples today, I won’t have the time with the delivery but they need their soil replaced.” 

 

Darcy poked Thor in the stomach and gestured to the strings on the back of her apron, “Come on big guy, tie me up so we can get working.” 

 

Thor chuckled but removed his hand from Steve’s neck so that he could tie a neat bow in Darcy’s pick apron, “Anything else Steve?”

 

“No, other than your regular duties that’s it. Darcy on the other hand...” Steve looked over to the girl as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth. 

 

“Yeah boss?” She popped her gum against her lips and smiled.

 

“There’s a woman coming by at noon to pick up a bouquet for her kid’s 16th birthday and I didn't get a chance to do it last night, could you do it for me? The specifications are here,” Steve handed her the papers he had been holding.

 

Darcy looked over the paper, “Roses, lilies, baby’s breath. Standard. No Problem Steve.” 

 

Steve nodded, “Then let’s get this show on the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next one will probably be back to Natasha and then Tony, and then Steve again. not sure. don't hold out, you may not get Tony for another few chapter or two. it depends on my muse.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha yawned as she scribbled on her note pad. Her agent, Maria Hill, had her up at ridiculous hours doing research on her newest role. Natasha was all for method acting, but this was ridiculous; there was only so many papers on the Roman Empire that one girl could stand. 

She dragged her pen across the paper in a lazy swirl as she sketched a set of Roman pillars. Pepper was fast asleep against her side where they lay in their four-poster king bed. She had landed in new York around one that afternoon and headed straight to a meeting at her company’s home office. By the time she got home she was to tired to do anything but fall asleep on her fiance’s lap. Natasha had smiled and stroked her hair back. God knows that she was going to need her beauty rest for the dreaded appointment with Stark. 

Natasha closed her laptop and put it and her notepad on the bedside table. Screw Hill, she was tired and she hadn't slept with Pepper in two weeks. She carefully rearranged her and Pepper so that the other red-head was wrapped up around her waist and snuggled in for bed. Stark had better be worth the trouble tomorrow. 

::: 

“What is he like? I bet he’s wonderful! Oh Nat, his design for the Carter wedding last spring was just gorgeous! Oh god, I feel like I’m sweating, is my makeup running? Oh god, I probably look like a crazed fangirl!” Pepper looked like she was on the verge of hyperventilating as they walked up to the door of Tony Stark’s office.

“Calm down. You look beautiful,” Natasha smiled and placed her arm around Pepper’s waist.

Pepper smiled back and nodded, “Okay. Right. Let’s do this.” 

Pepper lifted her finger up to the intercom and buzzed.

The door opened almost instantly, “Miss Potts, Miss Romanov; we've been expecting you. Please, come in.” Bruce Banner smiled widely and gestured for the two women to come inside. 

Pepper beamed and walked straight in, Natasha trailing behind her, “Thank you.” 

“Of Course. May I take your coats?” Bruce smiled.

“Yes, thank you,” Pepper stripped off her long black coat and handed it too the good doctor. Natasha did the same with her puffy, more practical winter coat. 

Bruce smiled at Natasha, “Mr. Stark will be down to greet you shortly.”

Natasha nodded as Bruce scampered off and up the stairs to fetch his incompetent boss. 

Pepper sighed dreamily, “Finally. All my life I dreamed of getting married and now here we are.” She turned and placed a kiss on Natasha’s cheek. 

Natasha grinned and quickly kissed Pepper’s lips. Clint would probably be laughing at her right now if he was here; Natasha wasn't very affectionate when it came to anyone but Pepper, and seeing her shields lowered was rare if not impossible. 

“There’s no where I’d rather be,” Natasha wrapped her arm around Pepper’s waist and she practically shined with happiness. 

“Ms. Romanov, it’s good to see you again!” Stark came down the stairs and offered his hand to Natasha.She raised her brow but said nothing as she shook his hand. He was dressed nicely today; a carefully pressed pair of light grey pinstripe suit pants with a white dress shirt and matching vest. His purple tie was a bit crooked but otherwise he apparently cleaned up his act. Even his ridiculous beard had been shaven into a clean, albeit unique, goatee. 

He turned his attentions to Pepper, “And Ms. Potts! Wonderful to meet you as well!” Pepper and Stark shook hands and Natasha continued to watch for any sign of the man not preforming to her standards.

“Oh! It’s so nice to meet you too! I told Natasha as soon as you arrived in New York that you had to do our wedding. Your work on the Carter wedding was just beautiful; really amazing work.” Pepper continued shaking his hand until she realized what she was doing. She dropped his hand quickly, blushing and clearing her throat.

Stark, to his credit, just smiled and offered an out, “Well it’s wonderful to hear that. I’m always happy to meet a fan. But I have to say, I read your dissertation on the social and economical impact of the fishing industry and was absolutely inspired. We’ll have to do coffee sometime to talk about it.”

Pepper was glowing so much that Natasha was sure she would out-shine the sun, “Oh that would be wonderful! You know I've been trying to buy out Hydra’s Fishing and Oil for years now so that I can get my foot in the door. Their practices are completely unethical but their monopoly makes it really hard for any real change to happen. Did you know that-,”

“Maybe we should start our appointment Pitchka. I’m sure Mr.Stark doesn't have all day,” Natasha squeezed Pepper’s waist and she remembered herself.

“Oh, of course! I’m sorry I get a little passionate sometimes,” Pepper smiled.

“No, no, it’s fine! I feel exactly the same way about my job. Why don’t we head up to my office and we can start laying out some of your ideas and expectations,” Stark gestured to the stairs and Natasha let go of Pepper’s waist so that they could walk without tripping. 

Upon arriving in the office Natasha looked around and nodded. Much better. The pile of fabric had been neatly folded and placed in colour coordinated stack on a shelf, the large stacks of books and binders were now in neat, alphabetical lines on the antique bookshelves, and the easels that had been laying about were now in an orderly line on the right wall. 

“Wow, your office is so organized! Oh! You even colour coordinated your fabric samples!” Pepper was grinning as she took in the room. Natasha worried about her sometimes; not many people knew Pepper had OCD because she kept it well managed, but it did show sometimes. She was just glad that Stark had cleaned up his act, because if he hadn't then Pepper would almost indefinitely insistent on putting the man’s life in organizational order. And between her current obsession with charity and this wedding she didn't think the woman could handle another thing on her ridiculously sized plate. 

It’s not like she couldn't function, or like she was a total wreck or anything, but a few years back when her company was going through a merger she spent an entire week in their apartment painting and repainting their bathroom because ‘the lighting didn't flatter the colour’. She shut herself in and didn't leave until Natasha broke down the door. So Natasha worried, Pepper’s OCD only became a real problem when she was under the most stress, and wedding planning wasn't exactly known for it’s soothing atmosphere.

“Thank you, but I have to admit that Bruce is responsible for the fabric shelf being as orderly as it is,” Stark smiled and pulled out one of the plush french chairs for Pepper to sit in before doing the same for Natasha and sitting in his own chair behind his desk. 

“Let’s start with the simple things first; I’m sure you’re aware that I’m only in New York until May 1st, then I’m off to Montreal. As such, are you comfortable having your wedding in April?” Stark pulled out a large cream binder from his drawer. At the moment it was relatively empty except for a few blank sheets of paper and what looked to be the paperwork that Pepper had filed a year ago when she heard Stark was coming to the Big Apple.

“Yes, me and Natasha talked about and we’re perfectly okay with that,” Pepper smiled at Natasha. 

“Yes, April is perfect,” Natasha nodded.

“Wonderful!” Stark began scribbling something into his book. “Now did you have any questions for me before we start?”

“Yes actually,” Natasha inwardly groaned as she saw her fiance’s wrist flick to the pocket on her pencil skirt. The familiar black gleam of Pepper’s pocket organizer reared it’s ugly head.

She flicked it on and began to read the list she had spent a good chunk of time creating at breakfast instead of eating like Natasha was coaxing her to do, “How many weddings are you planning in while you’re in the city? How much does your average wedding cost? Will you be available for the day of the wedding? Are there specific pros you like to use? What is your process for selecting and hiring them? How would we be involved in the selection process? Do any pros you work with offer you client discounts? Are you willing to step in as our advocate, conveying our visions and desires to pros when we don't feel up to the task? Will you handle the invitations, from wording and ordering to the addressing and mailing? What about guest list coordination and RSVPs? Do you handle rentals? Will you coordinate delivery, arrival and set up times with the photographer, the florist, the musicians and the caterer/banquet manager? What is your secret for staying calm under pressure, and how do you deal with day-of disasters? What's the biggest wedding mishap you've ever encountered and how did you deal with it? How many meetings will we have? Do you come with us to all of our relevant meetings? How often will we communicate, by phone and by email? What's the best way to get in touch with you?”

Stark blinked once, twice, and then laughed. “Wow, that’s a lot of Questions! Well, let’s see. Six. Upwards of half a million. I make it my job to be there on every wedding day. I have a list of professionals that you can take a look at. I have most of them fawning at my feet before I reach my next destination and make sure to do a thorough inspection of their services beforehand. You can be there for as much or as little of the process as you’d like. I can get a discount out of even the most hard-assed pros. I will always step in when you need me too. I have a printer in New York who can handle all aspects of your invitations; he’s on the list, his name is Sam Wilson and he’s amazing. Bruce handles guest coordination and RSVP. Bruce also handles rentals. I handle everything to do with the pros. A stress ball and a level-head; also a take-as-needed anxiety pill. An ice sculpture broken on-route to reception; half an hour and a shit ton of liquid ice and the reception still had it’s ice swan. We will have as many meetings as needed; one a week pre-scheduled, and more as needed. I am there for every one. You can call me at home if you need to. My phone is always on and near me. In short, I am a full-service, go-where-you-need-me wedding planner. Your wedding slave if you will.”

Pepper blinked and smiled, “That’s wonderful!” 

It was Natasha’s turn to blink, “Did that just happen?”

Stark grinned at Natasha, “ I like your taste Ms. Romanov.” 

“Bozhe moy,” Natasha sighed. This was going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's a look into Natasha and Pepper's relationship. Next one is going to be Tony and Bruce.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was all for creativity but he hadn't expected Pepper to have quite so much. The woman was a pistol and had very specific ideas and not much room for negotiation. Tony had stubborn clients before but until this moment none that could quite compete with him. She was refreshing and Tony thought he might have swooned a little. 

The only problem was what she wanted. A Tribeca Rooftop Wedding with a jade and purple colour scheme. The Tribeca was going to be a bit difficult to book but he was confident that he could get it. The colour scheme was no problem either. But the flowers? The Jade vines that were only found in Thailand and in botanical garden houses? THOSE were going to be a pain in the ass. 

He sighed as he shuffled through the giant folder of cut outs and pictures that pepper had left with him. ‘As a starting point’, she had said. 

“She’s going to have us working like dogs,” Bruce whistled lowly from his spot in the chair next to him. They didn't have any other appointments that day so they thought they might as well make a dent in this crazy mess that was probably thicker than a large-print bible. 

“Better to work like dogs then be bitten by the one she’s engaged to. I swear, Romanov is out for my blood,” Tony flipped the page with unconcealed distaste. 

“I’m not too worried. Pepper seems to have her on a pretty short leash,” Bruce laughed. “She hardly said a thing!” 

Tony shrugged, “I suppose.”

Bruce just patted his back as he peered over at the binder, “Is that satin or silk?” 

“It’s silk. Imported silk none the less. Imported from Thailand. Is everything this woman wants from Thailand? God, this is going to be annoying,” Tony groaned and smacked his head on the table. “I want a drink.... Bruce let me drink!” 

Bruce smacked his head, “NO. You promised me you would stay dry while we’re in New York at least and that’s what’s going to happen.”

“But what if I go into withdrawal?” Tony looked up at the doctor with what he hoped were sad puppy eyes.

Bruce snorted in derision, “Please, you forget that I used to be a certified doctor. I’m sure you’ll be fine and if anything arises we’ll sort it out you big baby.” 

Tony huffed and proceeded to pout. Bruce rolled his eyes, “So where are you going to get the jade vines?” 

“No fucking idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short transiton/filler chapter. Tony and Steve will meet sometime in the next two chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve was trimming rose thorns when he saw it. The little television that constantly streamed news in the arrangement room flickered with the vibrant smile of Natasha Romanov and Pepper Potts. The two women whose wedding had been all the media could talk about recently. Normally he didn't really care for celebrity gossip, but Darcy had been talking non-stop about the two women. Apparently she was a big fan of Natasha Romanov’s action movies.

“Steve! Steve oh my god look, there they are!” Darcy pointed at the television screen as the two women smiled and answered questions for the reporters. 

Steve looked up, “Yep. There they are.” He went back to his roses. If Mrs. Davies didn't have her eight dozen roses for her grand daughter’s recital there would be hell to pay. Steve scoffed a little. Three years old and the kid was getting this many flowers. 

Darcy stopped her assembly of another birthday bouquet in order to turn up the TV. The sound crackled a little as the old cables struggled to pull sound from the ancient bunny ears. 

Crrr....crraan, “Can you tell us about the theme of the wedding?” the reporter shoved the microphone a bit closer to the two women.

“Oh, no. We’re going to keep some surprises! After all right now it’s mostly booking and long appointments,” the tall woman said. 

Darcy sighed, “Pepper is so cool. She’s like the only name in clean energy right now. I read her dissertation in school. It was art.” 

Steve hummed his acknowledgement and continued cutting the roses as he snuck a glance or two at the screen; it’s volume was a little hard to ignore now. 

“How is everything going?” another reporter asked, “Smooth sailing?” 

“Oh it’s all been wonderful! Mr. Stark has been with us every step of the way,” Pepper answered again. In fact she seemed to be answering all the questions while her fiance sort of glared at everyone. 

Darcy laughed, “Look at Natasha! She looks like she could murder someone! So badass.”   
Steve chuckled at that.

Thor entered the room with one of the Japanese maples cradled in his arms. “Steve this maple is developing root rot.” 

“Shit, that’s the third one this week. I can’t get them to drain properly,” Steve set his roses down and walked over to the large man with the tiny tree. “Can you finish the roses? I’m going to get another bag of soil and a new pot.” 

“Sure thing Steve,” Thor placed the tree in front of the TV, blocking Darcy’s view. 

“Hey! Move your rotting tree away from the TV!” Darcy yelled at Thor.

“You aren't getting paid to watch TV Darcy,” Thor chastised. 

“Steve doesn't care! And I might miss something life changing!” Darcy moved to push the tree out of the way. 

“Hey watch the edge!” Steve ran to catch the maple as it went toppling to the floor. 

He saw a man in a business suit on the television as he dove, catching the plant as he hit the ground.

“Umph,” he groaned as Thor bent down to take the plant from his arms.

“Are you okay Steve?” Thor looked concerned. 

“Oh god. I’m so sorry Steve. I didn't mean to.... Oh, look. It’s the jade vines,” Darcy tilted her head to the side. 

“What?” Steve looked up to the television where a stock picture of jade vines was plastered next to a well dressed man. 

“It’s going to be a bit of a challenge but I have no doubt in my mind that I’ll be able to find the flowers in time for the wedding. I have plenty of connections in the floral world,” the man smiled brightly and several reporters made to ask more questions before the feed cut to some stock footage of bustling Thai streets and mountain tops. A voice narrated, “ Strongylodon macrobotrys, commonly known as jade vine, emerald vine or turquoise jade vine, is a species of leguminous perennial woody vine, a native of the tropical forests of Thailand, with stems that can reach up to 18 m in length.”

Steve made a weird face, “Thailand? They think jade vines come from Thailand? No wonder they can’t get a hold of them. They’re from the Philippines.” 

Thor and Darcy blinked and looked at him from his place on the floor. “What? Is there soil on my face again?”

“OH MY GOD!” Darcy yelled.

“Don’t you see Steve!” Darcy abandoned her bouquet completely now and bent down to shake Steve where he sat. “Tony Stark is one of, if not the most famous wedding planner in the world. He has people begging to work for him! He only stays in one city for six months before her skips town for some other place, so he’s super hard to book!”

Steve frowned, “What’s your point?”   
“He is in New York right now,” Thor supplied. 

“And he’s looking for Jade Vines. Rare Jade Vines for a wedding so big it’s blown up the entire country and Canada with talk of it. Jade Vines which no one he knows has. But guess who just got not onw, not two, but three trellises of them?” Darcy said it slowly as though she was waiting for something to register. 

When it hit Steve it hit him like a freight train, “Oh my god. OH MY GOD.” 

“Whoop, there it is,” Darcy leaned back and smiled as Steve shot to his feet. 

“I have to find him! If the shop provided flowers for that wedding we could make enough money to keep it open! We could buy that warehouse! My Ma’s dream could come true,” He ran into the greenhouse, all thoughts of Japanese maples and roses aside.

He went straight for the jade vines and touched them delicately, “You guys are going to get extra attention from now on.” 

Thor flowed him out of the shop and placed his hand over Steve’s shoulder, “This is good news Steve. But you’re getting ahead of yourself. Contact him first.” 

Steve nodded, “Yeah. Yeah I’ll do that.” He ran his hand along one of the soft teal petals. “Exactly how do I get his number?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will most likely be the big meeting!


	7. Chapter 7

Steve was normally a very normal person. Sure he could lift a lot more than most guys and his stamina in the bedroom seemed almost inhuman, but he was pretty normal. This, what he was doing now, was anything but normal. 

Steve was sitting in the small cafe across from ‘Stark Wedding Design’, just waiting. For something. It was kinda stalkerish but he didn't really have a choice. 

Mr. Stark didn't have a website and apparently he was so infamous with the clientele he catered to that word of mouth was the way he got his number out there. He didn't really get the business strategy but apparently it was working well for him.

So he sat there and waited, hoping he could catch him on his way out the door. He had tried knocking on the big oak doors but either everyone inside was busy or didn't care. 

Steve sighed as he sipped his coffee and sketched in an old book he had kept from art school. By now it was nearly full except for a few pages at the back. He brushed a bit of graphite from the drawing of the pigeons gobbling down money, their stomachs full and round and wall street in the background. He was a big fan of political comics and his current financial state had him a in a bit of a funk. 

He looked up at the building again, but no movement. Not even an employee going for coffee. Surely the guy must have a few people working under him that needed food once and a while? Or did he work them that hard? 

Another half hour of just staring at a door and another coffee later and finally, the door opened and Mr. Stark exited the building. 

“I get it Bruce! Shut up! Who’s the wedding planner here?” Mr. Stark was yelling at someone as he stepped out into the street.

Steve didn’t get up yet, rooted to the spot in fascination as another man followed behind him.

“I’m starting to think it’s me! I do all the work! Look I get that you’re stressed Tony but you need to get this done! It’s important that they have their china! I can’t do all the dirty work you fucking bastard!” The man was practically green with rage, like he was going to throw up. 

Mr. Stark sighed and placed his hand on the man’s shoulders, leaning in and saying something to him; something to quiet for Steve to hear. 

Whatever it was, the man’s shoulders seemed to relax and he nodded, he placed his hand on Mr. Stark’s shoulder as he said something in reply. 

Mr. Stark patted him on the shoulder and headed off down the street. Steve smiled, he seemed to be good at diffusing tension.  
He wondered for a moment what the man was like. Was he nice? Rude? What was his business style? How should Steve approach him? Was he going to be able to catch up to him? Was he... OH SHIT!

Steve suddenly jumped to his feet, closing his sketchbook quickly and shoving his pencil into his pocket. He ran down his side of the street as he saw Mr. Stark turn into Central Park. 

:::::::::::

Tony groaned. Why did his clients have to insist on such an obscure set of china? It wasn't hard to get a set of porcelain dishes but to have Pepper insist on JADE. FUCKING JADE CHINA. The only way he could get that much jade china for a wedding was by going to some specialist Jade company and having them fly in hundreds of them from Shanghai. 

He groaned. He was meeting some representative of theirs at a cafe on 5th avenue. He doesn't know why they couldn't come to him, but apparently not everyone could bow to his massive ego (he really wished they would.) 

He was just passing the discovery center at the north end of the park when he heard someone calling his name. Shit, couldn't the press leave him alone ONE time when he was out of the office? He swore under his breath as he kept walking. 

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark please!” the man continued calling after him, his voice getting closer. 

“Mr. Stark!” a hand was suddenly on his shoulder and man-handling him to face the stupid reporter.

Tony gave him a look to kill, “Get your hands off me! Look man, I’m not giving you some inside scoop or private interview. I don’t except sexual favors for pictures and I’m not going to do your kids bar mitzvah party so shove off.” 

Tony glared as the man let go of him bowed his head, “I’m sorry. It’s just you didn't hear me so I thought - I - um.... I’m Steve Rogers. It’s nice to meet you Mr. Stark,” the guy, Steve, stuck out his hand for a shake. 

Tony quirked his eyebrow, “Uh huh. Lovely to meet you, now if you’ll excuse me I have a meeting to go too.” 

He started walking away but the guy wasn't going to give up on his hunt for his interview apparently. 

“Please just listen!” Steve trailed after him. “I’m not paparazzi! I’m a florist!” 

Tony raised his eyebrow but kept walking, “That’s great for you but I already have a florist in New York. Sorry big guy.” 

Steve quickened his pace to walk beside him, “ Look I know you have a florist already, but I saw you on the news last night. Your looking for Jade vines right? Well I have three trellises of them in my shop.”

Tony stopped where he was and looked over at the man, “You have Jade Vines?” 

Steve nodded, “Three trellises, all 10 feet in length. That’s 30 feet of Jade Vines.” 

Tony raised his brow, again. He seriously doubted this guy’s story. He took a second to look at him. He had been mostly avoiding it in hopes of putting the guy off. He was tall, a lot taller than him by at least a good 6 inches. He was fit too, like so fit that he thought the guy’s shirt was going to tear from having to stretch over so much muscle. His hair was short and blonde, gelled back like some guy from the 40’s but sticking out in odd places that made him look like he had been running his finger through it. Tony looked at his face. It was a great face. An absolutely magnificent face. 

Okay so maybe he should give this guy a chance. If he didn't have the vines like he was saying, maybe he could at least get a blowjob out of him. Something about the guy screamed closet homo and he was pretty sure he’d be able to wheedle that shit right out of him. 

He blinked a few times, “Did you escape from a museum?” 

Steve tilted his head in confusion, “What?” 

Tony scoffed, “What are a Greek god or something? You’re practically carved out of marble. Damn. I might have to rethink that sexual favors thing.” 

Steve seemed to choke on air as his face turned a shade of red Tony would have thought impossible outside of cartoons. He got a hold of himself, “Mr. Stark I fail to see how my physical attractiveness has anything to do with what I’m proposing.”

“Oh nothing at all, but let’s be honest here hun, you can’t really have that much Jade Vine. You’re what? 21? That stuff is expensive and I doubt someone of your... Caliber, could possibly maintain that plant. However, I find you attractive and wouldn't be adverse to a little tête-à-tête if you get me.” Tony smirked and crowded into the other man’s space. 

:::::: 

Good god did Steve want to slap him. Here he was, offering this guy the thing he needed on a sliver fucking platter and he was criticizing him about his age, and sexually harassing him in the park; not to mention questioning his skills as a florist. It was only the thought of the money he could bring in that stopped him. 

“I assure you I don’t Mr. Stark. I’ll give you my card in case you change your mind. I’ll be at the shop all week from 9 to 9 so feel free to drop by and inspect the jade vines as well as our other flowers,” he plucked his business card from his jeans and handed to him. “I hope you consider Sarah’s Floral Arrangements for your floral needs.” 

He began to walk off before turning around, “Oh, and Mr. Stark? I’m 28.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Tony and Steve's first meeting! (WOW Tony, you're so great at first impressions.)


	8. Chapter 8

The first time Tony stepped into Sarah’s Floral Arrangements, he was underwhelmed. It was so small and so dingy that he nearly turned around and left. There was a thin layer of dirt covering the floors, various pots and vase strewn about on shelves and hanging from ropes. They had a lot of flowers, he’d give them that, but you could hardly move among the chaos of clinging vines and buckets and buckets of cut roses in all shades of the rainbow. And that was just the front shop. He was afraid to see what the back room was like, or god forbid the attached green house. 

“Okay, let’s go Bruce. This place is a mess,” Tony turned towards the door when Bruce smacked his hand down on his shoulder and forced him back. 

“You’re one to talk! You live worse most days!” Bruce lowered his voice a little, “Besides, I looked into this place, the original owner passed away and from my understanding it’s her son running the shop now, so It’s not unsurprising for it to be in a little bit of a disarray. He’s likely not used to big commissions.” 

Tony scowled, “All the more reason to go somewhere else.” 

Bruce sighed as he followed Tony who began wandering off towards a shelf of little terrariums, “Tony, you just have to make sure that he actually has the vines; after that it’s Potts’ decision.” 

Tony grumbled a half-hearted yes as he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of the small succulents.

“Hey Bruce, do you know what these are called?”

“They’re terrariums, but if you’re referring to the plant, that particular one is Notocactus warasii, otherwise known as a cactus,” A smug voice sounded to their left and they both turned to see a very dirty Steve flinging a bag of soil over his shoulders and onto the floor like it weighed nothing to him. 

And then Tony noticed the apron. That pink, gaudy monstrosity tied tightly around his waist bunching up in odd places and defiantly out of place on the man. He struggled to hold back a laugh as he turned back to the cactus. 

Steve smiled, apparently unaware of Tony’s amusement, “Glad you could make it over. Darcy told me your assistant called. That must be you Mr...” 

“Dr. Banner,” Bruce shook the offered hand with a strength that demanded respect. 

Steve grinned, “Firm handshake. Good man.”

Bruce nodded and looked over at Tony who was poking at the little cacti, apparently very engrossed in testing out the sharpness of the needle like points, swearing when one was particularly sharp. 

“Sorry about him, he’s a bit childish,” Bruce sighed as he tugged on Tony’s shirt collar again. 

“These would make great favors for the Hennessy wedding. Those boys have been driving me up the wall with their eco-friendly needs,” Tony snapped another photo with his camera before being bodily dragged toward Steve.

“Right, Steve was it? Show us what you've got, I only have an hour before my brunch with the animal people. They want peacocks at the wedding, what a pretentious fucking bird,” Tony was promptly smacked. Bruce didn't tolerate his swearing during business meetings.

Steve chuckled; when Stark wasn't hitting on him he was kinda cute in an annoying, very ridiculous way. Steve pushed that thought away, “I have to just quickly take this soil to the back, our Japanese maples are getting re-potted today. I’m sure the employees would love to meet you if you’d like to come along. Darcy is actually a pretty big fan of Natasha Romanov so she’s been in high spirits since your call.”

Tony waved his hand, “Sure, lead the way.” 

Steve nodded and hoisted the bag back on to his shoulder and lead them through the shop and into a small room at the back of the shop. Now Tony did loose it, there standing by a table holding a rose was a man that was even more god-like in appearance than Steve; his thick muscles straining under hist shirt fabric and again, a gaudy pink apron hung from his neck.

He laughed, “Wow, you guys sure have an interesting uniform.” 

Thor looked up from where he was trimming the rose and scowled, “Yes. They were Sarah’s aprons before she passed on. Pink was her favourite colour.” 

Tony shut up at that, his voice had been filled with conviction and an intimating amount of threats went unsaid. 

Bruce was impressed with Tony’s ability to shut up when he should for once. 

Steve coughed, trying to ease the odd tension that had fell out of seemingly no where, “Thor, this is Mr.Stark and Dr.Banner”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Thor shook Tony’s hand and he winced at the crushing grip. How could those hands possibly take care of delicate plants?

“FINALLY! You didn't have to keep me waiting so long for the soil you know!” A woman came through another door in the room that Tony assumed led to a washroom. 

“Darcy, this is Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark,” Steve gestured to them awkwardly as Darcy wiped her wet hand on her own gaudy apron. Her hair was pushed back in a loose bun and her wonder-woman converse shoes were covered in soil. 

“Oh!” She began to beam and came straight over to Tony, smiling, “So you’re the famous Tony Stark huh?”

Tony quirked a brow, “Yes.”

“Huh, so you do think Romanov would be into three-ways?” 

Steve choked on air, “Darcy leave.” 

“But Steve!” 

“NOW!” He pointed to the door, his face redder than a beet. Darcy huffed but left.

Tony grinned salaciously, “Oh I like her.” 

Bruce sighed, “The jade vines, Mr. Rogers.” 

Steve nodded, “I’m so sorry about that.” 

He led the way back into the store front and out through a door on the left side that lead to the attached green-house. 

“I’m sorry about her. She’s a bit crude but she shows up on time,” Steve still resembled a human tomato. 

“It’s alright, I know the feeling,” Bruce sighed as they followed him towards the back of the green-house, passing small trees and large plants in big pots as well as rows and rows of flowers.

Tony hummed, it was by no means a big green house, but they had managed to pack quite a lot into it. When Steve finally stopped at the end of the green house Tony was in awe.

“Well here they are. Three trellises of jade vines,” Steve pointed towards the ceiling where three long rows of jade vine were hanging from wooden rods attached to metal hooks. 

They were gorgeous, and they were real, “I believe I owe you an apology. I’ll contact you in the next week or so. Looking at your stock I think you’ll probably only be able to supply the vines and not the rest of the flowers. I may or may not order 500 of your terrariums as well. If all goes well your name will be on the cover of dozens of gardening magazines. Good day Steve.” 

Tony left. Just like that.  
Bruce frowned at his retreating back and Steve’s angry, forlorn expression, “Tony has his next meeting with Potts and Romanov in two days. We’ll contact you after that if we decide to proceed, upon which the couple will come here and decide for themselves. Tony already likes you I think which should endear you to Potts, but don’t be to upset if Romanov stays mostly silent the entire time.”

Steve frowned, “You’re saying it like I already have the job.”

“You do Mr. Rogers. Good day,” Bruce nodded and followed Tony’s path into the chilly air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, dirty sweaty, soil slinging Steve is like... so hot in mind, but then I remembered I gave them all pick aprons and it had to be changed to something silly! Maybe another chapter Tony will catch Steve without his uniform! (also anyone have any ideas for progression of this story? I'm sort of making this up as I go.) Comments are much appreciated! They make me feel warm and fuzzy!


	9. Chapter 9

“I can’t believe you found the jade vines Tony! And so many at that! You really are a miracle worker,” Pepper beamed at him in awe as her and Natasha walked down the street with him. 

Tony put on his working smile and shrugged, “I aim to please.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes at the man and held Pepper’s hand a little tighter. They weren't in a rough part of town per-say, but she was still overly cautious with her billionaire wife-to-be. 

Pepper squeezed her hand back, even though she could more than handle herself she knew that Natasha took comfort in things like that. She had always been the more dominant in their relationship, the knight of shining armour and silence. 

Tony gestured them along as they made their way to Sarah’s Floral Arrangements. Steve and his employees had been warned before-hand of their arrival and should have everything ready for them when they got there. After all, Tony’s clients - and surely this included Romanoff - expected a certain level of class that was just barely reaching the minimum in the tiny shop. 

They had taken the subway on Pepper’s request. She was big on clean energy and often insisted that the less gases in the city air the better. Tony didn't particularly care. He was famous enough in his industry but the average Joe couldn't pick him out of the crowd. Romanoff however was an entirely different story. The minute they stepped onto the platform she was hounded by fans asking for autographs and pictures and fawning all over her. She took it surprisingly well considering her introverted personality and nigh social awkwardness.

Pepper had shut down most of the people who continued to pester her fiance, even after they had boarded their train. A few choices words and they were heading for the hills with threats of a lecture in clean energy hanging in the air. Pepper had frowned and Tony had simply chuckled at the forlorn look on her face. 

“Ah, there it is ahead,” Tony pointed towards the pink awning hanging over the front stoop of Sarah’s Floral Arrangements. 

Natasha raised he brow, “Interesting place.” 

Tony nodded, “I know it’s a little rough, but the flowers really are beautiful. You only have to use them for the jade vines after all. The other arrangements are all being taken care of.” 

Pepper walked a bit faster, her excitement evident in her very movements, “Oh it looks charming! It would be the perfect opportunity to give back to the community!” 

Natasha sighed fondly as Pepper stepped hastily through the door. Tony chuckled, holding the door open for Natasha to enter before him. She scoffed but entered anyway. 

Pepper looked around at the flowers in child-like wonder, “Look at all these flowers Natasha! They even have passion flowers over there.” 

Natasha smiled and wrapped her arm around her waist, “They’re very beautiful.” 

Tony took a moment to take a deep breath. He really wished there hadn’t been an incident with the fabric orders for the Herring wedding, otherwise he’d have Bruce here to keep him sane. That man really was his social crutch. 

A ringing bell signalled the arrival of an Employee exiting the back room. The three of them turned to see Thor smiling widely, looking ridiculous with a pink apron slung around his waist, “Ah! Mr. Stark, it’s good to see you again! And you must be Miss Romanoff and Miss Potts.”

Thor shook both of their hands politely, “Steve is pruning the leaves on the vines right now. I’ll take you all to him if you’ll follow me.”

“Of course. Lead the way, Point Break,” Tony grinned. 

Thor looked a little confused but smiled, “I must warn you first,” He looked to Natasha, “Darcy has quite a crush on you. We've hid her upstairs but that girl might be a master escape artist.” 

Pepper laughed, “We met plenty of Natasha’s fans on the way here, I’m sure one more wouldn't kill her.” 

Natasha forced a smile, “I can talk to her after I suppose.” 

Thor smiled, “I’m sure she’ll appreciate it. Follow me.” 

Thor opened the door to the back of the shop and lead them through to the greenhouse that Tony recognized from his last visit. It seemed somehow brighter this time. He took in the freshly washed windows and floors with admiration. He was never good at cleaning so anyone who could make a dirt-covered place look spotless was a miracle worker in his books. 

“Steve! Mr. Stark is here,” Thor bellowed out as they approached the back of the greenhouse. 

Even Natasha stopped in slight wonder when her and Pepper saw their first glimpse of jade vines. The flowers they had been pinning after were within tangible reach at last.   
Tony however, stopped for an entirely different reason. Steve was climbing down a small ladder with a small pair of pruning scissors in his hand and soil covering from his forearms and below. He was filthy and Tony tried really hard to ignore the lust pooling in his stomach. Without the normal pink apron hanging off him it was a lot harder to ignore how sweat somehow looked exceedingly good on the man. He made up his mind. After this meeting he was going to ask Steve on a date; professionalism was never his thing anyway. 

“Thank you Thor,” He smiled as he wiped his hands on his blue jeans and offered it to Romanoff, “It’s nice to meet you. My name’s Steve Rogers and I own the place.” 

Natasha raised her brow at his hand but shook it anyway, “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

Steve smiled and offered his hand to Pepper next. She took it without hesitation, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Steve! Your jade is beautiful! Absolutely stunning! How long have you been growing them?” 

Steve smiled and gestured for them to move closer to the vines, “I've actually only had them for a couple weeks, but they've been doing great. Only I touch them so there’s no chance of accidents happening.”

Pepper smiled, “That’s wonderful! When will they be ready?”

Steve chuckled, “They’re ready now actually. Though by the wedding they might have a few more blossoms on them.” 

Natasha nodded, “I’m impressed. They don’t seem to have any brown leaves at all.”

Pepper laughed, “That’s because you kill every plant you touch Nat. But yes I must agree the vines are in impressive condition.” 

Steve laughed along with her and Tony felt his longing aching in his chest. He cleared his throat and turned to smile at Pepper, “So does Sarah’s Floral Arrangements meet your approval ladies?” 

Pepper looked to Natasha who shrugged and smiled. Pepper beamed and looked to Steve, “Mr. Rogers we’d be happy to hire you. I’m sure Tony will be in touch to set everything up.” 

Tony nodded, “Of course. Bruce as well.” 

Steve beamed, “That’s wonderful! I thank you so much for this opportunity!” He wrapped his arms around Pepper in a soft hug and she laughed. Natasha looked immensly alarmed when his arms found her next but she patted his back and smiled. 

“Well I’m sure you won’t dissapoint. Me and Natasha already spoke about and we’re willing to pay up to one million for the vines alone. Is that alright?” Pepper smilied sweetly.

Steve gaped a little at her, “One...one million dollars? For just the vines?” 

Pepper nodded, “I hope that’s enough. I know that they can go for a lot more but we’re already spending so much on the rest of our floral arrangements. It’s quite a tropical theme we have going. We meet in Costa Rica during one of Natasha’s movies, you see.”

Steve nodded, “No, no one million is.... One million is great.” He couldn't quite believe his ears. 

Tony tried not to laugh at the look of exasperation on Natasha’s face as her fiance basically threw money at Steve. Then again Tony was also trying to mentally process whether or not this one million dollars was included in the budget he had to work around.

“I’m so glad to hear it! Well I’m sorry to be in and out so quick but I have another meeting at four with the board of directors and if I’m late they’ll have my head,” Pepper glanced at the thin silver watch on her wrist with a huff, “Oh well, the company won’t run itself. I’m off, but you have some time before you have to meet with Clint right Natasha? Maybe you can say hi to their employee.”

Natasha sighed but nodded, she knew when her fiance wanted something and she was apt to give it despite her discomfort, “Yes. I have some time.” 

Tony snickered and Natasha shoot daggers at him. Steve blinked in shock but nodded, “Darcy would love to meet you but you don’t have to do that.” 

Natasha waved her hand dismissively, “It’s fine.” 

Pepper smiled as disappeared out the door, “Have fun!” 

Natasha waved until she wa out of sight and then dropped her shoulders in exhaustion. Tony couldn't help the full-bodied laugh that escaped him, “She’s got you wrapped around that finger of hers tighter that a straight-jacket.” 

“Shut up Stark, or do you want me to tell Bruce about the incident with the China company,” Natasha scowled.

Tony threw up his hands in surrender, “ I acquiesce.” 

Steve chuckled, “You don’t have to meet Darcy, really. I promise I won’t rat you out. My last girlfriend used to do the same thing to me all the time.” 

Tony tried to let the word girlfriend be only a word but his hopes of asking Steve on a date began to twindle.

Natasha sighed, “No, if I don’t do it she’ll find out. She’s surprisingly hard to lie to.” 

Steve laughed, “So was my last girlfriend. I’ll go get Darcy.” 

Steve left to the room they had come from previously and left Tony and Natasha alone in the green house. 

Natasha looked at Tony as he stared solemnly at a small palm tree, “What are you moping about, Stark?” 

Tony sighed, “Nothing at all Ms. Romanoff.” 

She scoffed, “Bullshit.” 

Tony huffed, “I’m mourning, leave me alone.” 

Natasha raised her brow, “What could you possibly be mourning?”

He whimpered pathetically, “The tragedy of a gorgeous man not batting for my team.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes, “He’s bisexual.” 

Tony frowned, “I’m not inclined to believe you.” 

She shrugged, “Believe what you want Stark, but five bucks says you’re wrong.” 

Tony inclined his head in interest, “Deal.” He was never one to pass up a bet. 

Steve walked in then with a short, black haired girl in tow. She was beaming like a sunset, “Ms. Romanoff this is Darcy. One of my best employees.” 

Natasha smiled at her as they approached, “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Darcy smiled as Natasha offered her hand, “Nice to meet you too. I’m a huge fan. You’re characterization of Sabriel in the film adaptation was refreshing.” 

Natasha smiled politely, “Thank you. I didn't know anyone still watched that film anymore. It was my first box office movie after getting out of indie films.” 

Darcy smiled, “Oh but it was great! It’s was so genuine, I really felt the love you have for the character. You’re newer work is great too, but somehow I don’t get the same sense of passion. Your last movie, Black Widow, felt really stilted. I mean I love the idea but it felt disconnected you know?” 

Natasha raised her brow and Darcy’s eyes widened as she realised what she had said, “I mean-”

Natasha laughed, actually fully laughed, “It’s fine. I don’t hear a lot of constructive criticism from fans. Most are too intimidated by me.”

Tony chuckled as Darcy looked over the moon at the suggestion that the two hang out sometime.

Steve smiled as he stood beside Tony, “Looks like they actually it it off.” 

Tony nodded, “Surprisingly. From what I can tell Romanoff doesn't let many under her shell. Well, except Pepper and her old makeup artist.” 

Steve nodded, “Well I’m glad.” They watched as Darcy talked adamantly to Natasha as she walked her to the door. “I have your number so I’ll wait for your call. I’m assuming it’ll just be a matter of where and when unless something else comes up.” 

Tony hummed his acknowledgement, “Yeah. I’ll have Bruce send you the paper work.” 

“Hey Steve!” Steve looked up to see Darcy giggling as Natasha called out to them from the other side of the greenhouse, “You bi?”

Steve laughed, “Most streets run two-ways right?” 

Natasha grinned, “Knew my gaydar was still working.”

Steve chuckled and waved as she was guided out by Darcy. 

Tony grumbled, “You just cost me five dollars.” 

Steve looked at him in confusion, “You were betting on me?”

“Yeah and now I owe that russian menace five dollars,” he sighed in clear frustration, “Five dollars and my dignity.” 

Steve laughed mockingly, “If it’s any consolation Mr. Stark you didn't have much to begin with.” 

Tony scowled, “You should be making it up to me not insulting me.” 

“Mr. Stark how could I possibly make it up to you?” Steve shook his head. 

“Well for starters you could call me Tony, and second you can go out with me for dinner this Saturday,” Tony smirked. 

Steve pursed his lips, “I don’t think so.” 

Although Tony Stark was handsome, Steve would admit that, their first meeting hadn’t exactly left him wanting the man. 

“Is this about what I said in the park?” Tony frowned, more at himself than Steve. “Cause I’m sorry about that.”

“You should be sorry. It was crass and uncalled for,” Steve crossed his arms. 

Tony sighed, “Can we start over? Go out with me, just for one night.”

Steve looked the man up and down, he was really handsome, “One night.” 

Tony beamed, “I’ll pick you up at seven?”

Steve nodded, “Don’t make me regret it. You can show yourself out. I have work to do.” 

Tony nodded, grinning like an idiot as he glided out of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! I got stuck in a writer's block! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Steve was watching tv in the back room when the phone rang and Darcy answered in a slight sing song voice, “Sarah’s Floral Arrangements; How can I help you? Oh, Mr. Stark!” 

Steve kept one eye on Darcy and one on the tv.

“Oh? No I don't know. No he didn't tell me. No. Yes. Okay. No he’s here. Sure,” She pulled the phone away from her ear and addressed Steve, “Tony Stark is on the phone. He wants to order terrariums or something.” 

Steve nodded and stretched his hand out for the phone, turning down the tv with his other one, “Hello?”

“Steve! So I know that I talked to you like, what? Two hours ago? Anyway, I talked to the Hennessy clients and they want to order 400 terrariums. I showed them a few pictures that I took with my phone but they’d like you to do a presentation. Or, I’d like you too. While Ms. Potts might not mind the state of your shop Mr. Hennessy has OCD and is fairly sensitive about cluttered spaces. So if you have the time, I’d like you to set up a couple options, you know a variety to pick from? You can bring them here on Wednesday and show them off. Is that okay?” Tony plunged right into it didn’t he?

Steve sighed, “Yeah. That’s fine. I’ll have to get Darcy to watch the shop that day.”

Tony sounded excited, “That’s great! Now I can finally get the two of them to shut up about eco-friendly party favours. Those boys are a little too granola crunchy for my taste. Not that I don’t love our earth mind you, but I think 100% recycled materials for everything is really stretching it. Do you know how hard it is to find nice recycled fabric linens? It’s hard.” 

Steve laughed, “That does sound like a challenge. Did the Hennessey’s have any specific requests on size, shape, or plant type? There are a lot of different things I could do.” 

“None at all. Just do up a bunch of them and we can make them choose,” Tony replied dismissively.”

“Alright. The price with vary depending on which they choose. Do they have a budget so I can plan accordingly?” Steve needed to know how far he could go. When it came to terrariums he was rather enthusiastic; of all the plant-based thing is his life terrariums seemed the most magical.

“Their budget is 80 dollars per,” Tony answered, “That’s doable right?” 

Steve laughed, “Yeah that’s doable.” 

Tony laughed with him, “So, about our date tonight; I forgot to ask where you live.” 

Steve frowned, he was a little embarrassed about his living situation but he didn't have to tell Tony the whole truth anyway, “I’m normally at the shop around seven so you can pick me up here.” 

Tony either didn't notice the evasion or didn't care, “Alright then! See you later, Gardener.” 

“Florist,” Tony had hung up half-way through the word and Steve rolled his eyes. 

::::

 

When seven rolled around so did Tony; in a red ferrari. Steve bristled with envy and slight astonishment. He didn't care about excess things like fancy cars and fancy suits, but he wasn’t going to lie and say he didn't envy Tony’s financial stability.

“Wow, that’s a pretty excessive car,” Steve raised his brow.

Tony leaned over the passengers seat to wink at Steve, “I’m an excessive kinda guy.” 

Steve rolled his eyes as Tony pushed open the car door and Steve slid in, “I noticed. Do you usually pick up your lower-class dates in fancy cars?” 

Tony shrugged while steve closed the door, “I don’t have a lot of dates.” 

Steve scoffed, “Could have fooled me.” 

Tony smirked, “I thought we were starting clean?” 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Trust me, when someone uses a shitty line like that; it’s hard to forget.” 

Tony laughed and turned the key in the engine, “At least I made an impression.” 

“Oh you made an impression all right,” Steve grinned playfully as Tony drove them away from the comforting familiarity of his mother’s flower shop. He had gotten a foreclosure warning from the bank that morning. It took him an hour to convince them he would be able to pay back his debts once the wedding was over. He didn't know what he would do if he lost the shop. Other than Darcy and Thor he had nothing else in this life.

Of course, he knew that it would never come to that. Thor would bail him out even if Steve’s pride suffered for it. 

“So where are you taking me?” Steve asked. They were headed towards the downtown core and Steve really hoped he wasn’t going to be under dressed. He had wore the best pants he owned, a pair of faded, dark-wash jeans, and a plain blue button up shirt.  
Tony shot him a wide smile before turning back to the road, “I hope you like pizza. There’s this little place on 6th with the best deep dish around and I will fight you on it.”

Steve raise his eyebrow in amusement, “You intend for our first date to be a pizza place?” 

Tony nodded with the smile still firmly in place, “You didn’t seem like the type of guy who would appreciate Sizzario’s. Thought we’d start in your comfort zone. If you want to go somewhere fancy though, I’d be happy to take you next time.” 

Steve smiled, “Alright.” 

They drove in comfortable silence for a while until Tony had a sudden, crashing revelation. He smiled slyly at Steve, “So you’re agreeable to a second date then?”

Steve looked over at Tony who waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He rolled his eyes, “We’ll see.” 

Tony smiled, “That’s not a no.” 

Steve shook his head, “No, it’s not.”

::::

They arrived at Maria’s Pizza and Pasta and Tony lead them over to the counter. It was essentially a take-out restaurant with exactly two booths and a rickety table in the corner. Steve smiled. 

“Maria! Good to see you girl! Did you get new glasses? They look good on you; makes you look younger,” Tony smiled brightly at Maria, the little Italian woman who owned the restaurant.

She smiled and chatted with Tony for a few minutes before he was introduced, “This is my date; Steve Rogers. Steve is a florist.” 

Maria smiled kindly at him, “Nice to meet you, Steve. My uncle used to be a florist.” 

Steve smiled, “I’m sure he was a very good one.” 

Maria scoffed and laughed, “Oh no! He was colour blind! His arrangements were beautiful only in black and white photographs.”

Steve chuckled, “He sounds like a character.”

Maria nodded, “He was quite the ladies man too. Always knew what flower to give them.” 

Tony chuckled, “Flowers really do attract the ladies don’t they? Anyway, we'll take the regular.” 

He turned to Steve, “You like pepperoni right?” 

Steve nodded, “That’s fine.” 

Maria smiled, “Coming right up! Two root beers?” 

Tony nodded but Steve shook his head, “Just a diet coke for me.” 

Maria smiled and fished two glass bottles from the drink fridge behind her and placed them on the counter, “You can sit down if you like. I’ll bring the food out to you.”

Tony nodded and fished a twenty out of his wallet, placing it on the table with a smile before the sat down in one of the booths near the window.

Steve took a moment to look around the place. It was an older building and the decor was out of date, but it was clean, a hint of lemon cleaning fluid detectable underneath the smell of freshly baked dough. 

Tony grinned at Steve, “So, Steve...what do you do when you're not throwing around dirt at work?” 

Steve shrugged, “Read library books, watch the news, draw.” 

Tony gave him a questioning look, “You draw? What do you draw?” 

“Political cartoons, architectural landscapes, flowers. A bunch of stuff I guess. I've been working on a live model of Darcy though. She offered to pose for me so I don’t get rusty,” Steve remembered when she had offered. It was a little weird having Darcy pose nude for him; she was like his sister though so there wasn’t going to be any weird tension and he had agreed. 

“Like...nude drawings? Isn't that like a professional breach or something?” Tony asked curiously. 

“Isn't this?” Steve countered with a raised brow, daring Tony to try and berate him.

“Touche,” Tony grinned. 

“Alright boys! One regular deep dish pepperoni pizza! Enjoy,” Maria placed a gooey, cheesy pizza in front of them with a smile before wandering back to the kitchen. 

“Wow, this looks...fattening,” Steve frowned at the amount of calories this had to contain.

Tony laughed, “Oh you'll regret it after, but trust me when I say the momentary lapse of judgement will be worth it.” He scooped a slice of the pizza onto a side plate from the stack on the table and waited for it too cool down a bit before taking a massive bite. 

Steve smiled in amusement as Tony smiled around his mouthful, “You're like a kid on Christmas.” 

Tony swallowed and motioned for Steve to eat, “It’s that good.” 

Steve shrugged and pulled a gooey slice from the tray. It reminded him of something the teenage mutant ninja turtles would be proud to eat. (Darcy had all the seasons on her iPad and insisted they have a marathon one afternoon to Steve and Thor’s dismay and amusement.) 

He took a bite, getting mostly cheese. His next bite was filled with fresh, spongy bread, a sauce that had a curious blend of spices that blew his taste buds away, and probably the freshest pepperoni he had ever had on a pizza. He actually moaned, “Oh my god.”

Tony laughed, “I know, darlin’. Eat up.” 

Steve let the endearment slide, too busy enjoying this pizza he should have known about sooner. They ate the entire pizza in silence, just enjoying the food and the low hum of Italian opera that Maria was playing on a small radio in the back. 

When the pizza was gone and only crumbs were left Steve decided to ask a question he had been wondering about since he first heard of Tony Stark, “So why do you move around so much? Why not just stay in one city?”

Tony looked at him and sighed, “It’s complicated.”

Steve nodded, he could understand pressure points and when not to push them. 

Tony tapped his fingers on the linoleum table in a broken staccato, “Why didn't you sell the flower shop when your mother died? Surely you were doing something beforehand?”

It was Steve’s turn to sigh, “It’s complicated.” 

Tony hummed and nodded. 

Silence, more stilted now, threatened to fog the space between them. Tony wasn't going to let it, “You do want to a catch a movie or something?”

Steve shook his head and Tony look disappointed until Steve spoke, “Why don’t we watch a movie at your place instead? I don’t like talking in movie theaters.”  
::::

Steve wasn't sure what possessed him into suggesting this. Maybe it was the way Tony’s face lit up when he was eating the pizza, or how nice he treated Maria, or maybe it was the fact that Steve couldn't keep his eyes off of Tony’s ass as they walked into the pizza place. Whatever the reason, he ended up watching Die Hard on Tony’s couch. 

“Why Die Hard?” Steve asked.

Tony shrugged, “It’s a classic action movie.” 

Steve rolled his eyes but didn't complain. He didn't mind action movies, but he preferred historical movies better; especially ones about soldiers. Thor had taken him to see War Horse when it came out and Steve had blushed furiously every time Major Stewart walked on screen. 

They munched on a fresh bowl of popcorn as Bruce Willis punched and shot his way through bad guys. Tony turned down the volume a little and turned to look at Steve, “No offense, but I’m really glad you swing both ways.” 

Steve chuckled, “I thought the florist gig was a dead give-away.” 

Tony grinned, “You would think so wouldn't you? I don't know, you gave off a very hetero vibe. Especially when you were throwing dirt around.” 

Steve squinted his eyebrows together, “You've mentioned dirt twice tonight.” 

Tony smirked, “Okay, you caught me. Seeing you all sweaty and dirty, lifting that bag of soil....it was like watching a wet dream come to life.” 

Steve protested despite the blush creeping up his cheeks, “You were supposed to be working!”

Tony shrugged, “I can help it that you're so good-looking.” 

Steve rolled his eyes but he smiled, “You're not so bad either.” 

Tony wagged his eyebrows again, “Oh yeah?” 

Steve laughed, “Yes, Tony. I find you attractive. Now please stop doing that thing with the eyebrows! It’s weird.”

Tony continued to waggle them faster in mocking, getting closer to Steve to push his face closer, “I think it’s my best feature. These eyebrows are like my bait hooks. They catch all the boys and girls.”

Steve groaned at the cheesiness of it and tried to shove Tony away as he got into his space, “Tony, you idiot!” 

Tony didn't stop, he pushed his face closer until they were nose-to-nose; only a breath between them. Steve swallowed the lump in his throat, “Tony?”

“Yeah Steve?” Tony smiled mischievously.

“I’m not falling for it,” Steve winked and shoved Tony towards the other side of the couch. 

Tony laughed indignantly as he flopped against the armrest and Steve went back to watching the movie, “You’re something else, Rogers.” 

Steve’s lips were curled into a small smile, “Flattery will get you nowhere, Stark.” 

Tony grinned, “I didn't think it would.” 

:::::

After the movie Steve returned to the flower shop in a taxi and crawled into his shitty little bed with a confusing smile on his face. Maybe Tony wasn't all bad; rough around the edges yes, but not bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Romantic progress! If anyone one has suggestions for where you'd like this story to go, please leave a comment! (I'm experiencing writer's block)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Just suffering from MAJOR writers block (and the call of another fanfic)

Thor had spent an hour trying to help him pick out a tie for the Hennessy presentation before giving up and fetching one of his own. Apparently Steve owned a lack luster collection. 

“You know, not all of us have a fortune to our name,” Steve rose a brow as Thor slipped a blue silk tie around his neck and tied it securely. 

“A man doesn’t need riches to look presentable,” Thor smiled stupidly as he brushed invisible lint from Steve’s jacket.

Steve hummed, “I work in a flower shop; I’m perpetually caked in dirt and fertilizer. I’m not exactly trying to impress most days.” 

Thor rumbled with quiet laughter, “Yes, Mr. Stark doesn’t seem to mind your occasional filth does he?” 

Steve glared, “Shut up and wait in the van. I can finish dressing myself.”

Thor laughed loudly this time and clapped Steve on the shoulder, “You protest to much, Steve.” 

He watched the loud Nordic man thump down the stairs and out of his office/bedroom. He shook his head and went to stand in front of the small mirror in his shitty little bathroom. 

He had to admit that the blue tie really did bring out his eyes. He quickly straightened out his father’s old cuff links and laced up the shoelaces on his worn oxfords from his days of attending art galleries.

When he was dressed properly he descended the stairs to the shop, passing by Darcy as she helped a customer with several pots of tomato plants. “Take care of the shop!” He waved out the door and climbed into the shop’s van, already loaded with 30 sample terrariums. 

Thor grinned from the passenger seat, his own suit impeccable in taste and style as he lounged in the seat like an octopus with his limbs everywhere.

Steve shook his head, “How is it possible to look that good in a suit and still somehow seem like a giant toddler?” 

Thor grinned happily, “A gift perfected over the years.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “I’m sure.” 

::::

“Dr. Banner,” Steve nodded at the man as he opened the door to greet them.

“Steve! Thor! Come in!” He stepped aside to let the two of them carry the boxes of Terrariums into the foyer. 

He gestured towards a room off the side, “You can set up in here; Mr. Stark has already seen a table set out for you.”

Steve nodded, “And where is Mr. Stark?” 

Dr. Banner smiled like he had a secret, “He’s taking a phone call right now, but will be down in a minute.” 

Steve nodded, “Alright.” 

He and Thor made their way into the high ceiling room with high windows and soft cream colours. It was just as french as the rest of the house. Thor hummed in appreciation, “Stark had good taste.”

Steve nodded, “It’s a little much if you ask me.” 

Thor chuckled, “Don’t sour now, Steve.”

The two of them went about setting up the terrariums in a nice neat row on the table provided. They had even made up fancy little label cards to set in front, each containing a number in gold inlay. (Steve had gotten a good deal from the printer’s when he helped the older woman who ran it to carry boxes out from the back room.)

“Do you think it looks okay?” he directed at Thor.

“It looks great. In fact I’m sure the Hennessy's will be ecstatic. Zachary is a little stuffy and Christopher is a bit of an airhead; but put something environmentally friendly in front of them and they lighten right up,” Tony came up around their side and smiled.

Steve smiled lightly and nodded, “That’s good to hear. I spent a long time arranging those.” 

Thor grinned widely, “It’s true. I had to place him in bed by force on Monday night.” 

It had been a near fight in fact. Steve had spent hours pouring over paper, sketching out arrangements in pencil. It was four in the morning when Thor stumbled into the shop and bodily dragged Steve to the Murphy bed; insisting he get at least four hours of sleep before he began again. 

“It was necessary,” Thor glared at Steve as he said it; always more concerned with well-being than deadlines. Of course, most florist’s didn’t go to quite the excessive length Steve had; he refused to think it was because he was trying actively to impress Tony Stark into silence. 

“I’m glad to see you take your job seriously.” Tony smiled somewhat wickedly (though every time he smiled Steve felt like is was somewhat wicked and cocky.)

Steve nodded, “Thank you. Should we wait he until the clients arrive?” 

Tony nodded, “Yeah. Unfortunately I need you stand at attention for when they enter. These guys are real proper and all that. Real sticklers for etiquette. I swear they think they’re royalty or some nonsense.” 

Thor chuckled, “We will have no problem with it.” 

Tony nodded, “Good. They should be here soon, so I better be off to greet the bastards.” 

Steve merely nodded in confirmation as Tony exited the room, the view of his ass in the fine Brioni suit not all together unpleasing.

Thor chuckled as he looked over at Steve’s appraising gaze, “Enjoying the view? I must say, I’m surprised the man does so well. That suit must be worth at least 40 grand.” 

Steve nearly choked on air, “40 Grand? That’s ridiculous!” 

Thor laughed, “Ridiculous perhaps, but if you felt one on you skin you’d understand the price. I used to own one myself. My brother as well; of course, Loki often boasted to wearing his devoid of undergarments; an image I would have rather done without in my youth.” 

Steve shook his head; still in shock at the price of one ridiculously well-fitted suit.

“Right this way! The florist is ready and waiting!” Tony’s voice echoed through the building a moment later; an obvious attempt to alert Steve of the clients’ arrival.

Steve straightened his back, his shoulders pushed back and at attention; like a soldier in a line up. Thor on the other hand stood tall and imposing; a regal figure head among lesser men. 

Tony swept into the room with a gracious smile; his hands outstretched in showing as he was followed by two male figures, “Mr. Hennessy, Mr. Freeman; May I introduce you to Mr. Steve Rogers and his associate Mr. Thor Odinson.” 

Steve nodded at them both and smiled, hand extended to shake theirs, “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” 

Mr. Hennessy, a younger man with dark hair and and dark eyes simply kept his hand to himself when offered; a look resembling contempt on his face.  
Steve continued to smile, despite the urge to frown.

Mr. Freeman rolled his eyes and took Steve’s hand instead, “Don’t mind Zachary; he’s a bit of a germaphobe. You should see the lengths I have to go just to get him in our bed.” 

“Christopher!” Zachary protested indignantly, his face burning red. 

Steve shook his head, “It’s alright.”

Tony gave Steve a wide-eyed, ‘let’s-get-this-over-with’ look, “Shall we begin then? Mr. Rogers has prepared a number of options for you to choose from.” 

Christopher smiled kindly, “That’s great! Could you tell us more about them all?” 

Steve smiled widely, “Of course! If you’ll follow me, please.” 

He gestured for them to come up to the table as he walked around to the opposite side of it. Thor followed stiffly behind him, an ever stoic presence at his back.

He pointed to the first terrarium labeled ‘1’, “This terrarium is in a half-moon bowl with a combination of succulents, cacti, and reindeer moss. It favors a dry environment and requires minimal upkeep.” 

Zachary nodded, “It’s lovely, but I fear it too plain.” 

Christopher nodded with him, “We’re looking for something a bit more extravagant.”

Steve nodded, “Of course.” He bypassed the next six terrariums and pointed to number ‘8’, “This one is Watermelon Peperomia, Mother Spleenwort, and African Violet. I’ve also added decorative rocks and bark to this bell jar terrarium.” 

Zachary smiled, “This one is getting closer, the plants themselves are beautiful, but I’m not a fan of the bell jar.” 

Christopher nodded, “ I’ve always been a fan of more...geometrical patterns. Do you have anything that could accommodate?” 

Steve nodded, bringing them further down the rows and past the bell jars to a set of four geometrical case terrariums, “These cases have the angles and geometrical shapes you enjoy.” 

Christopher smiled, pointing to one of them, “Isn’t this one awesome? What do you think, Zach?” 

Zachary hummed and leaned closer to peer inside, “What plants are these?” 

Steve pointed to each plant in the case and named them individually, “Golden clubmoss, a small willow bonsai, spider fern, and black linchen. As you can see, I’ve added amethyst point accents; but they can also be switched out for clear quartz, citrine, or rose quartz.”

Zachary hummed in acknowledgement, “Our colours are green and blue. Do you have any blue stones?” 

Steve thought for a moment. He had only just purchased the stones for the specific purpose of these terrariums, so had nothing on hand, “I can special order any stone you’d like.” 

“Might I suggest moonstone? It gives off somewhat of an ethereal glow; ranging from translucent white to pale blue. It would compliment the willow nicely,” Thor pulle up an image of moonstone on his phone and handed it over for Christopher and Zachary to inspect.

Christopher made a high whining noise that had Steve flinching, “Oh, Zach! This one is perfect!” 

Zachary smiled, “I’m inclined to agree. How much would each terrarium cost with the switch to moonstone?” 

Steve quickly ran numbers in his head, the terrarium was already at the high end of their budget at exactly $75 (a loose number given to customers who order in bulk). Before he could speak however Thor spoke for him, “Moonstone is slightly more expensive than amethyst. You’d be sitting at about $82 for each terrarium.” 

Steve looked over at Thor with wide eyes; he couldn’t just give them a random number!

Christopher looked over at his fiancee, “It’s only two dollars over.” 

Zachary sighed, “Sweetheart, we talked about this. You can’t just blow the budget on everything we get. That two dollars adds up. It’s an extra $800 over budget.” 

Christopher began pouting, “But just imagine the looks on everyone’s faces! Our wedding will outshine every other wedding this season! Even that snot-nosed brat Leonard and his awful new wife!” 

Steve rose a brow, looking to Tony to see his reaction to the couples increasing argument. Tony had an exasperated look on his face; one that spoke of far too many instances of the exact situation. 

“Mr. Freeman; I’m inclined to agree with you fiance. The extra money just isn’t in the budget. I’ve already had to compromise with the linens and cutlery,” Tony placed his hand comfortingly on the shorter man’s shoulder.

Steve sighed, “I’d be willing to give you a discount; $80 even.”  
If he could please such rich clients then maybe he’d get more customers coming his way.

Christopher practically beamed, the smile on his face lighting up the room, “There! See! We can afford it!” 

Zachary sighed and smiled, “Alright, fine.” 

Christopher did a small fist pump, “Yes! Bring on the paper work Mr. Rogers.” 

Steve smiled and nodded to Thor who pulled a piece of paper from a folder in his old leather briefcase. They all signed the agreement; a bit of standard contract nonsense that Thor had drawn up for them.

Zachary sighed and smiled, pulling a checkbook from his pocket and scrawling out the words ‘Thirty Two Thousand’. 

“I expect nothing less than perfection for my money Mr. Rogers,” his face was stern and threatening and even Steve would admit he felt a little uneasy by it. 

He handed the check to Tony to be handed over when the job was complete.

“Of Course, Mr. Hennessy; at Sarah’s Floral Arrangements we strive for nothing but,” he bowed graciously; a bit of show to please the upper class.

Tony grinned widely, “Wonderful! I’ll see you out then?”

Zachary nodded, “That would be agreeable. We have reservations at Brooklyn Fare in an hour.” 

Tony nodded, “A wonderful restaurant; Chef Cesar Ramirez is unparalleled. A tough reservation to acquire.”

Tony walked the two men out of the room whilst they talked about personal connections to the hostess of the refined restaurant. 

Steve let out a deep, shaky breathe once they were gone, “Thank god that went well.” 

Thor chuckled, “You did magnificently.” 

Thor placed a warm hand on his shoulder and pulled him into an affectionate hug. Steve grinned, allowing his friend to stroke his back, “Thanks, Thor.”

Thor pulled back to arm’s length and smiled, “Let’s pack up and take that check to the bank then. We have a lot of orders to make these next few weeks. I fear we’re going to need to find a few extra hands.” 

Steve groaned, “Crap, you’re right. There’s no way the three of us can handle four hundred terrariums and the regular shop duties.”   
Thor smiled, “Don’t worry, Steve. With the check here we stand to profit $12 000.”

Steve blinked, “12 thousand...we can fix the roof...we can paint the shop...we can hire more people...I can...” he began to choke up with disbelieving joy, “Thor, I can pay the rent I owe.” 

Thor smiled, “Steve; you can move out of the shop with this money. And that’s just from the terrariums. With the money from the Jade vines you can buy the warehouse.” 

Steve nodded tears threatening to brim in his eyes. He laughed happily, arms finding their way around Thor once more. 

Thor smiled and laughed with him, happy beyond reason for the man who deserved nothing less.

“Am I interrupting something?” Tony raised a brow from the his spot leaning against the doorjamb.

Steve pulled away from Thor and shook his head, “No. Thank you, Tony.”

The man raised his brow, “For what?” 

Steve smiled and walked over to the man. He places a quick kiss on his cheek, “For the opportunity.” 

Tony coughed awkwardly, his face slightly flush, “Yes, well...I haven’t paid you yet.” 

Steve chuckled, “Still; I’d like to thank you properly. Let me take you to dinner tomorrow.” 

Tony let a sly smirk creep onto his face, “Do my ears deceive me? Steve Rogers is making the first move?” 

Steve groaned, “Say yes before I change my mind.” 

Tony laughed, “Sure thin, pudding pop. I’ll pick you up at seven.” 

Thor coughed awkwardly behind them, “We should get going Steve.” 

Steve turned to the man who was already half-way through packing up the boxes. He nodded to him before turning back to Tony, “I’ll see you around Stark.” 

Tony grinned, “See you around, Rogers.” 

He left the room and Steve was left to the gentle ribbing as Thor joked about wedding bells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this update was sufficient! I promise to try and be more frequent with the rest of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve and Thor returned to screaming.

Darcy, with her pink apron and furious eyes was yelling obscenities at a short man with dirty blonde hair and a seriousness to him that could almost be called severe if you didn't know him well enough.

"You bastard! You can't do this! You can't take this shop!" She looked about three seconds away from throwing a pot at him.

Steve rushed through the maze of plants to his friend's side. He quickly wrapped his arm around Darcy's shoulder and pulled her too him, "Darcy, calm down." 

Darcy had mad tears in her eyes as she looked up at Steve, "They can't take the shop. I won't let them. We've worked to hard for it all to fall apart." 

Steve said nothing as he hugged her to him and looked over at the man smiling sympathetically at him, "My name is Phil Coulson; I work for the Shield and Spear Bank of New York." He placed a paper on a nearby table, " Mr. Rogers, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you are being evicted. You have twenty fours hours to gather your belongings and vacate the premise." 

Steve sighed despondently; he was vaguely aware of Thor wrapping his strong arm around him and Darcy, "Mr. Coulson...I've just been commissioned by Tony Stark. I stand to profit $12 000 from the one project alone; I stand to profit even more from the next. Is there anyway at all that I can convince the bank to give me an extension? Just for a month...I'll have the money by then." 

Mr. Coulson sighed, "Mr. Rogers, the bank doesn't deal in promises. You've been given too many extensions in the past." 

Steve hardened his shoulders and stood a little taller, "I can provide paperwork. A written statement from Tony Stark and his clients." 

Mr. Coulson shook his head, a small frown on his face, it was sympathetic but it didn't seem genuine. The man must be very used to pleas of financial mercy, "It's too late for that. Unless you can come up with $8000 by 5:30 pm tomorrow, the Bank will cease this property and anything still left in it." 

Steve nodded, defeat not sitting well in his stomach, "Thank you Mr. Coulson; for doing your job." 

Mr. Coulson smiled sadly, "You seem like a decent man. I'm sorry." 

Steve held his rock hard visage as he nodded, "If you don't mind. I need to begin packing my things." 

Mr. Coulson left the shop with a curt nod. 

The three of them let go of their collective held breath. 

Darcy trembled in his arms, and Thor slinked around to face them both, arms never leaving Steve, "Let me help you." 

Steve shook his head, "It's okay...I can...I can ask Tony for an advance. Surely $8000 is nothing."

Thor growled low in his throat, "STEVE! You do not have the time! Tony does not pay your bill! The Henneseys do. Tony cannot demand of them $8000 to keep their florist from bankruptcy! Do you think they would want our business if they knew we were in the poor house? If they knew we couldn't even afford $8000 to pay rent? No. They would drop us. You would see no money from them. I'd like to think people are better than that, that maybe they would be kind and help you; but the world is not a kind place Steve. It is a hard place, and our recent luck with Mr. Stark has given you much hope, I understand. But you cannot forget your struggles. Do not let your pride land you on the streets." 

Steve shook his head, Darcy moved away from his embrace and glared at him, "Don't be stubborn, Steve. We know you're good for the money, the bank doesn't." 

Thor pulled Darcy to his side but kept one hand on Steve's shoulder, "You are our brother, Steve. In all but blood, you are family. I won't let you wither away. Even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming to the bank, I will pay your debt." 

Steve sighed, "I can't ask that of you. I don't even pay you enough as it is for the work you do. Hell, I don't really pay you at all." 

Thor frowned sadly, "You are not asking it of me. I am doing it whether you want me to or not. It's okay to ask for help, Steve."

Darcy nodded, her arm coming up to rest on his other shoulder. He looked at her, face still a mask of stone, "You know that we don't care about the money. Thor is a prissy heir and I'm a ward of the state; we can deal." 

Steve's lip quivered, he was having a hard time not crying. 

Thor brought him in closer, Darcy wrapped an arm around them both and in an instant they were enveloped in a group hug, "It'll be okay, Steve." 

He cried.

::::

_This is Tony Stark, leave a message and I may or may not get back to you......BEEEEEPPPPP_

"Hey Tony, it's Steve. Listen, I can't make our date tonight. Maybe some other time." 

_BEEEEEPPP_

:::::::

Tony frowned at the phone that provided him with such unfortunate news. 

Bruce glanced at him from over his work station where he and Clint Barton had taken to discussing finances (the man had been sent in Romanov's place while she and her fiance were at a function in Morocco; something about orphans...Tony hadn't paid attention. Plus, it was Bruce's job to handle the money, Tony just did aesthetics.)

He raised a brow, "What's got you frowning?" 

Tony huffed, "Steve cancelled our date." 

Clint turned to smirk at him, "Who's Steve?" 

"A florist that Tony is hot and heavy for. He's a pretty boy, tall, blonde, blue eyes," Bruce answered, glancing quickly to his boss (partner) before looking back at the budget spread out in front of him.

Clint smirked, "Oh, so you think tall blondes are pretty, Dr. Banner?" 

Bruce rolled his eyes, "I think Steve is pretty, yes. He's not my type though."

Clint rose a brow, shifting a little closer to Bruce, "Oh? What is your type?" 

Bruce shuffled some papers in his hand and looked at Clint with an exhausted smile, "Redheads. With green eyes and big breasts." 

Clint blinked in shock, "I thought you were..." 

Bruce smirked, "Were what?" 

Clint waved a hand dismissively, playing it cool, (Tony was silent for once as he observed this unusual conversation unfolding), "Well...I thought you were gay."

Bruce raised a brow, "Who says I'm not?" 

Clint furrow his brows in confusion, "Are you?"

Tony chuckled, and the two men seemed to remember his presence in the foyer, his legs stretched out along the french chaise lounge usually occupied by nervous and giddy clients, "You two are shit at flirting. It's like watching a train wreck happening in slow motion." 

Bruce glared a warning, "Tony." 

Tony smirked, "Oh come on, just tell him you're pansexual and get it over with."

Bruce looked just about ready to smack him until Clint smiled triumphantly, "Well that's a relief, otherwise this would be very awkward. Would you get a drink with me sometime, Doctor?" 

Bruce stared at Clint for a minute before agreeing with a huff and a mumbled,  _let's get back to work._

::::

Thor drove Steve to the bank at opening and paid $8000 in cash to cover Steve's debt. They left the back with a slap on the wrist and only minor damage to Steve's credit score.

Steve had said nothing other than what he absolutely had to. 

They drove to Thor's apartment in silence. Steve had stayed the night, he hadn't wanted to be alone. The shop was closed for the day. 

They entered the apartment in silence. It was only broken by the sound of clanking in the kitchen and Jane Foster coming to the door to greet them, "How did it go?" 

Thor smiled at his girlfriend, "Steve can keep the shop." 

Jane sighed in relief, "That's great. Do you boys want a cookie? I just baked them?" 

Thor grinned widely, "Of course! To celebrate!" 

Steve only nodded, "Thanks, Jane." 

Jane smiled, "They're in the kitchen." 

The two men followed her to the small kitchen of her and Thor's apartment and Steve frowned at the scorched mess that Jane called cookies. He picked one up and turned it over in his fingers, examining it.

Thor picked one up himself and stuffed it happily into his mouth with a grin. He smiled around his mouthful and moaned pleasantly, "As always, the best I've ever had." 

Jane grinned happily, "Eat up then. I have a meeting with Eric soon. I'll see you later."

She kissed Thor's cheek and left the kitchen, no doubt to gather her things for the meeting.

Steve looked at Thor quizzically, "You actually enjoy these?" 

Thor swallowed and smiled, "Of course not. Jane's cooking is disastrous. A dog could cook a better meal." 

Steve smiled awkwardly, "Then why eat it?"

Thor took another bite of a black rock and smiled, "Because it makes her happy." 

::::::

Half a world away, Natasha smiled gently at Pepper as she bent down to put a toy in a child's hand. She had such a kind heart. It was wonder the church hadn't sainted her yet.

"Your fiance is quite the woman," some corporate business man or other said.

Natasha nodded, "She is." 

:::::

Back in their hotel room Natasha kissed Pepper sweetly, all her love poured out for her to see. 

Pepper smiled against her lips, taken off guard by the abrupt kiss (she has been taking off her high heels at the edge of the bed when the movie star had tilted her head back). 

"What was that for?" She chuckled as Natasha wrapped her arms around her, dragging her on to the bed to embrace her in the soft Egyptian cotton. 

"I liked seeing you with the children today. You were good with them," Natasha wrapped her arm around Pepper's waist.

Pepper shrugged, "I like kids. It comes easy to me."

Natasha smiled, "I know. You'd make a great mom." 

Pepper smiled, "Maybe someday. You'd make a great mom too, you know." 

Natasha sighed despondently, "I don't know about that." 

Pepper kissed her fiance's forehead gently, "A mother's love is always special, and you will make a great mom to any child we might have in the future." 

Natasha smiled happily, "With you. I'd love to have a child with you." 

Natasha was peppered with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my laptop was being fixed so I haven't had the chance to update until now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a new marvel app that restarted my creative juices. I'm not sure where this is going... Anyone wanna jump in with ideas of what they want to see?

Steve spent the next two days tucked away in the back room, sifting through the ten measleY resumes that had come in response to his job posting online. Temporary work in Brooklyn greenhouse. At least one year experience required. Must be able to lift 50lbs.

He had received six with no experience whatsoever, and the rest where lack luster at best. But then again, when you’re strapped and to be quite honest, not a prize gem yourself, you really didn’t have a lot of options.

He sighed, setting aside the four with experience for interviews. He read the names over and made a list of their phone numbers. Pietro Maximoff, Peter Quill, Ian Boothby, and Scott Lang. 

He dialled Mr. Boothby first, (a bit of an old habit of his that he automatically organized their names in alphabetical order. The phone picked up on the other end after a short almost half ring, “Hello?”

“Hello, may I speak to Mr. Ian Boothby please?”

“That’s me, but uh..you can call me Ian,” his voice was excitedly nervous! As though he’d been sitting by the phone waiting.

“Hi Ian, this is Steve Rogers calling from Sarah’s Floral Arrangements. I was wondering if you'd be available for an interview tomorrow?” 

“Of course! What time should I be there?” over-enthusiastic and quick to accommodate. 

“Is twelves-clock good for you?” It would be. This was likely the kind of person who applied to every job opening available in hopes of landing something. Like fishing with dynamite and still hoping for a live catch.

“Twelve is great!” 

“I’ll see you then,” Steve suffered through Ian Boothby’s insufferably polite thank you before hanging up and dialling Scott Lang.

:::

He ended up hiring all four of the experienced candidates. Darcy had been disappointed that no women were hired, but Steve couldn't help it that no women had even applied.

He stood straight and tall in front of his new employees like a captain in front of his troops, “Right then. As I mentioned in our interviews, you’ll be working on a part time basis assembling terrariums and doing other small tasks when it is needed of you. Thor and Darcy are your superiors; they'll show you the design of the terrariums and how to put them together. He have a lot to do this month, so let's work hard and try to stay on task. Any questions?”  
Peter Quill raised his hand, “Yeah, do we get discounts? Cause my friend is mighty pissed at me.”

Steve sighed, “Employees get a 30% discount.” 

Quill (as he informed Steve to call him) made a little fist bump and pursed his lips in aggressive triumph, “Booyah.”

Steve looked at the others,”Anything else?” 

“Yes. Is the pink apron really mandatory?” Pietro pulled at his apron with discomfort, his thick Russian accent adding to the comical sight of such a tall man in such a frilly apron.

Steve laughed, “Aprons are mandatory only in the front room and the green house. You can take them off in the back room. Also, wear sensible shoes, and don't wear hats.”

“So why pink? I'd think a man your age would be more along the straight cut black and logo type guys,” Scott also pulled at his apron.

Steve shrugged, “They were my mother’s. It didn't feel right to replace them.”

“You might increase sales if you did,” Ian offered up.

Steve tried not to glare too hard at him.

Ian put his hand up defensively, “Respectfully, people respond better to clean cut, neat appearances then they do to pink aprons. Something as simple as that could help boost profit margins by 0.4%.”

Steve nodded slightly, “I’ll think about it.”

:::: 

Ring ring….. Ring ring….. Ring ring-

“Hello?” Steve picked up the phone after a long day of work, wishing that whoever was on the other end hadn't called right as he was falling asleep on the Murphy bed. After all the training and increased social interaction he was rather exhausted.

“Steve! It's Tony. Are you free tonight?”

Steve wiped his eyes blearily, groaning as he sat up in bed, “It’s ten o’clock.”

Tony laughed on the other end, “I never pegged you for such an old man! Come on! The night is young!”

Steve sighed, “I had a rough day at work. I had to hire new employees to help with the work load that the terrariums have added. They're all great though, so no worries about quality. I've got Thor and Darcy supervising them.”

“I'm sure they're going to be great. Now will you come have a drink with me? Or do you want me to beg?” 

Steve rolled his eyes, “I don't really drink, Tony; and as much as I like the idea of you begging, I'm going to have to pass. I'm just too tired.”

Tony sighed on the other end, “Don't drink? You really are an old man. Tomorrow then? Pizza and a movie? We can save the fancy restaurants for another time; you do sound a little wrecked.”

Steve nodded to himself, “That sounds nice, Tony. I'll call you on my lunch tomorrow.”

“Night, old man,” Tony laughed.

“Good night, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Antman, Quicksilver, Starlord, and Intern's Intern! #ExtendedFlowerFamily


End file.
